Years
by UneLore
Summary: Sasuke comes back, 21 years after he left for Orichimaru and Sound. Naruto is Hokage and has a child. Sasuke finds out what's he's been missing out on. Romance between the teenager, story about Naruto character and their kids Chapter. nine up!
1. Past catching up

_First of Naruto and they are the age of 33 (OMG)_

**Disclaimer;** Don't own Naruto...but I do own the plot :p And I do own Lyrica and Inami

Don't know what made me write this, but I did. And I decided it's going to be in the "100 themes 100 stories" under 010 - Years.

Well please R&R ;)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**YEARS**_

_**Chapter one**_

'I tried hating you, I really tried. But I can't. I prayed for your unhappiness and misery that was the closest I could get to hating you. Why could I never hate you? That was what I really want ask you, but that's impossible.' Those were the thoughts that were running through his mind as they brought _him _ to his office.  
"Naruto-sama what do you want us to do with him?" One of the guards asked.

"Wait outside-"

"Is that wise?"

"Don't you think I can handle him? Or are you just-"

"Iie gomen ne Naruto-sama."

"Good, now would you be so kind to leave?" Both guards left, leaving the two men alone.

"You made your dream come true, huh dobe?"

"And you? Did you get the chance to complete what you started, teme?"

"I said I would do it, and I did." The raven haired gave one of his 'famous' smirks.

"Why did you come back?" The blond asked, his voice sounded emotionless as he flipped through his papers.

"Hn."

"Why did you come back, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, not taking his eyes of the papers.

"You want me to answer that?"

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" There eyes met, and almost like fighting for dominance they stared at each other.

"Um boys, you're gonna stare long at each other?"

"Kakashi, just till he says why he came back…" Naruto answered.

"You're aware of that there's other ways of finding it out…"

"I won't tell you." Sasuke stated.

"You wanna bet on that?"

"I'm not losing."

"And they still act like they're twelve." Sakura stated when entering the room. "Nice seeing you're alive, Sasuke, could have chosen a better time to return. But I'm not complaining. So Naruto, why the hell am I here? I have more important things to take care of at the hospital. Like the fact that both Kiba and Neji got badly hurt during the 'bringing-back-Sasuke-alive' mission you sent half the force out on. And I have to deal with both a sobbing Hinata and an annoyed Gaara that won't leave Neji's side."

"Nice of you to take some time from your busy life to come and do something your hokage asks you to do." Naruto said, 'I thought she would handle this whole thing differently, like breaking down crying or something. I guess she can handle her feelings better then I thought', still not breaking eye contact with Sasuke.

"Naruto you really should be looking at the person you're talking to." Sakura said.

"Do you intend to stop anytime soon?" Sasuke asked sitting down in the sofa.

"Do you intend to tell me anytime soon?"

"No"

"Then; no"

"Where they always like this, Sakura?"

"I think they were, Kakashi."

-

**ONE HOUR LATER;**

**-  
**

"Okay I give up, Naruto. I really have other obligations then watching two grown men staring each other and acting like five year olds. So WHY am I here?"

"I was going to ask you to look at the injuries Sasuke has, but since he's been an ass I changed my mind-"

"Kami! You really are five aren't you!" She walked up to Sasuke. "Where are the injuries?" Sasuke let Sakura treat him, but never once did he break the eye contact.

"Naruto," She didn't turn to face him. "he hasn't got any thing that he needs to go to the hospital for, but I want you to keep an eye on him. Not staring him down, just keep an eye. Got it?" She looked at him now. "And if anything happens you WILL tell me. You're listening?"

"If something happens I'll let you know."

"Great, then I am leaving to." Kakashi said disappearing.

"Then I'm leaving now, don't forget what you promised."

"No I won't. Bye." With that Sakura left.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke, sitting at the arm rest facing each other.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No."

"Not ever?"

"Maybe."

"When?"

"When I feel like talking."

"You never feel like talking."

"Heh."

"Fine." Naruto broke there eye contact and walked towards the door.

"Weren't you-"

"Sasuke how much I did love competing against you at anything years ago, I don't anymore. If you don't want to tell me, fine. It's not like I can do anything about it." He opened the door. "Lyrica you can come out now." A girl, probably around 15 walked in.

"Um hi… do you have some time?"

"I always have time for you."

"Does he have to be here?" She asked glaring at Sasuke.

"Sorry but he kinda do."

"Hn." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine." Naruto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What did you want?"

"You know the mission you're making me do?!" Naruto nodded. "Well I was wondering if I could bring Konahamaru and his team with me, since both Hinata-san and mums busy."

"Yes your mum told me about how busy she was, not that I can blame her."

"Well it is kinda your fault."

"Lyrica take Konahamaru with you, but I don't want to hear about some stupid trick you both pulled at some local when you return. Got it?" She frowned.

"Fine. See you at home later." She kissed his cheek and disappeared.

"Kids…" Naruto said and shook his head. Sasuke stared at him. "What?"

"Um you have a kid? With Sakura?" Sasuke looked like he was disappointed, hurt.

"So what if I do?" Naruto asked. "What do you care? It's not like you've been around these last, 18 years."

"I thought you didn't love Sakura, that it all was just a crush back then."

"Sasuke, what's been happening in this village for these past 18 years, you have no clue. If you hadn't been so occupied with your own vengeance you might have gotten the chance to have a life, a family."

"Like you?"

"Sasuke, for these past 21 years I've done nothing but tried to get you back to this village." 'Do you really think I would have had the time to start my own family? When the only thing that goes through my mind is where you might be? What I could do to make you come back' Naruto shook his head. "No Sasuke. You-" It knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Naruto-sama I need those papers on supplies to the school." A girl said walking in to the office.

"Sure, I have them right here." He grabbed some of the papers on his desk. "How come Iruka didn't get them himself?" The girl blushed. "Kakashi picked him up, ne?" She nodded and Naruto sighed. "Tell Iruka that I need to talk to him first thing tomorrow, and tell him I don't care if he has a hard time walking over here." This made the girl blush even more, she bowed and left.

"Do you have a child with Sakura or not?" Sasuke asked trying to talk in his usual stoic voice but it gave in.

"Do you care?"

"No not really…" He tried.

"Then you don't need to know."

**LATER THAT EVENING;  
**

"Since I can't let you live in your mansion right now and the jails not the best place to have you in and all the inns are over booked due to the winter festival, and Sakura would kill me if I dumped you in the hospital when I promised to keep an eye on you. You just have to spend some time at my house."

"Don't you live in a small apartment?"

"So?"

"Well…"

"Not good enough for you Uchiha?"

"I'll be fine."

"We're home." Naruto said when he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hi- what's _he _ doing here?" Lyrica asked when she met them in the hallway.

"I-"Naruto started but got cut of.

"You could have asked, Shikamaru or Choji to look after him."

"Your mum told me to keep an eye on him."

"So? Like you ever listen to what mum says!"

"That's enough. I just got home and I really don't need this right now."

"Gomen ne." He kissed her forehead. "I made dinner." He smiled at her.

"That's great. Go and take out another plate so Sasuke can eat to." She rolled her eyes but did as he told her. "Sasuke this way." Naruto showed him around the apartment, two bedrooms, the living room, kitchen and dining area where one, a bathroom and a small balcony.

"Dinners done." Lyrica said and placed down three plates of ramen on the dinner table.

"Great." The both male joined her at the table. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Naruto said and walked to the door. Lyrica and Sasuke just sat there, glaring at each other, till Sasuke asked; "Sakura is your mother, ne?"

"Hai."

"And Naruto? He's your dad?" A smirk filled the girls face.

"Haven't he told you?"

"Hn."

"Ha, but since you asked you want to know, ne?" They looked at each other, there was something about that girl, Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on what. "He's –"

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked walking back to the table. _Damn you Naruto. _"It was Inami, she wants to talk to you Lyrica."

"Okay." Lyrica left the table smirking at Sasuke. "Then I'm off! See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Naruto said as the door closed. The both men ate there dinner quietly

"I'll do the dishes." Sasuke offered when they had finished eating.

"Sure. I need to take a shower. You wont disappear on me while I'm gone will you?" Naruto asked walking towards the bathroom.

"Aren't there guards outside?"

"Yea but you never know what plan you come up with." He said and smiled.

"Hn."

"I take that as a 'No I won't go any were Naruto'". Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched as Naruto disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"I'm finally back, why would I leave?" Sasuke asked out loud.

* * *

**A/N: **There will be more on this story, please R&R 


	2. Not just letting it go

**Disclaimer; Don't own Naruto BUT** I do own the plot and Lyrica, Inami & Co are © to me (Sandra)

Hope you don't hate me after this...

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**YEARS**_

_**chapter two**  
_

He had finished the dishes quickly and was now looking around some more in the apartment. Naruto had pictures everywhere. Picture of him and most of the others, him and a pregnant Sakura, pictures from weddings; Kiba and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Gaara and from the look of it Naruto had been best man in all three. There were baby pictures of Lyrica and a boy either alone, together with either Sakura or Naruto, and in some they were with other children. He took one of those up.

"That was on her fifth birthday," Naruto said from behind him, drying his hair with a towel. "And those kids on her right are Inami, Kiba and Hinatas oldest, Yumi, there youngest. Then there is Komo, Kana and Sano that's Temari and Shikamarus twins and oldest son. Minami, that's Ino and Sais kid." With each name he pointed at the boys or girls in the picture.

"Who's that?" Sasuke asked and pointed at the boy from the other pictures, an older boy with dark hair and tanned skin.

"That's-"

"Dad!" Someone slammed the door opened and rushed inside. "Is it true? That he is ba-" A young man, almost as tall as Sasuke stopped in his steps and stared at Sasuke, ebony eyes meeting blue eyes.

"Kyo, please calm down."

"Dad…?"

"Well I guess this was bound to happen." Naruto said walking over to his son. "Kyo, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is my son, Kyo."

"You knew he was coming, and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Kyo-"

"I hate you!" Kyo rushed out once more and slammed the door shut.

"If he's your son, who's his mother?" Sasuke asked.

"I thought I would have more time to try and explain this." Naruto said to himself. "Um Sasuke I think you should sit down."

"Naruto, why should I sit down?"

"Just sit would you?"

"Naruto?!" This time it was Sakura entering the apartment. "I saw Kyo rush out of here, what's going on?"

"Don't people know how to knock in this town?" Naruto scowled. "Someone and I am just guessing here, Lyrica, told him who had returned and he came to tell me that he hates me."

"Oh."

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Sasuke demanded.

"You haven't told him yet?" Sakura asked.

"That really is the first thing I wanted to tell him…"

"Naruto you have to tell him! He's apart of this to."

"Thank you for reminding me of something I already knew. And I was trying to tell him when i _someone_ /i decided to barge in."

"Um, gomen ne."

"Why don't you take a seat to, since you're here." Sakura sat down in the sofa, next to Sasuke.

"What the hells going on?"

"Well um, you know what happened between us," Sasuke looked questioning at him. "18 years ago." Sasuke's eyes widen.

"That really was you?"

"What you thought it was a dream or something?"

"Hn."

"Oh my, you never thought it really happened!"

"You were gone when I woke up and…"

"And what, dreaming about that was something you did regularly?" Sakura rose from her seat.

"I think you two needs to talk this out, without me." With that she left the apartment.

"Is that why you didn't return that day? Because you thought it all was a dream?"

"What happened that night, it was too good to be true. And when I woke up you weren't there. So I just…"

"Sasuke, Kyuubi decided it was time for me to have a kid…" They looked at each other. "I never thought anything like this could happen, I mean things like that are suppose to happen."  
"When did you find out?"

"After three months, when Sakura pointed out I was acting like pregnant women. I asked Kyuubi about it. And Kyuubi told me that I was pregnant, with a boy."

"Kyo?"

"Yea…"

"Why…"  
"Why you didn't know? I tried finding you, I tried bringing you back."

"You never said anything about him!"

"What would you have done? Just accept it and gone with me?"

"Of course I would!" Naruto looked sceptical at him.

"You would?"

"…"

"No you wouldn't."

"Fine. But you still should have told me."

"For some reason I thought you would be screaming and roaming all over the place by now."

"Gomen ne for getting surprised and shocked?!"

"Now I just need Kyo to calm down, and have a serious talk with Lyrica…"

"So he's my son, our son?"

"Yea he is…"

-

-

"You decided to come back now?" Naruto asked when Kyo got back. "Do you want some tea too?"

"Hn." Naruto was standing in the kitchen making tea, Sasuke was sitting in the sofa looking at pictures. Kyo walked over and sat in the sofa, as far away from Sasuke as he could but still in the sofa.

"I guess we need to talk." Naruto said, placing a cup of tea in front of them both. "Kyo, me and Sasuke talked about this when you rushed away from here. And I know this is hard to get by, but we are you parents. And we just have to live with that fact."

"Why did you come back?" Kyo asked.

"I don't want to talk about that." Sasuke said and put away the album he'd been holding.

"You expect me to just except you in to this family, just because you came back?"

"No."

"Then what do you want? I've been happy with just dad my entire life, why would I need you?"

"It's not about you needing me, I've been held out of your life-"

"Held out? Dad tried getting you back, though I can't see why he would want someone like you back. If I were him I would have-"

"Kyo, please." Naruto said.

"Naruto, could I talk to Kyo alone for a bit?" Naruto nodded and walked into his bedroom. "I you were him, you what? Would have killed me? Left me for dead?"

"Something like that yes. Dad never said bad things about you, he always said you would come back, he said that he loved you. I can't see why. You almost killed him; you hurt him in every possible way. And still he says he loves you. What so special about you?"

"He never said anything bad? He still loved me after all that?"

"Some nights I could watch him cry himself to sleep holding the picture of you. And every time he did, the hate I felt for you only grew. And the thing I really wanted to do when I was going to see you for the first time was to kill you. But that would only hurt dad even more. And I can't bare seeing him like that again. I can't understand the feelings he holds for you. When I was old enough he told me that you were my i _dad /i _. That you were a wonderful person, who just… He talked like those abused housewives that tell those stupid lies 'he didn't mean to' 'I fell from the stares'. I will never accept you as a part of this family, I don't care what that does, but I don't. Just because he doesn't know better, doesn't mean I don't." With that Kyo walked to his own bedroom.


	3. Missing out

Kyo © to me, Sandra Norqvist Åström  
Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura © to Masashi Kishimoto

_"_**Warning(?)**_"__Naruto and them are all around the age of 33, just so you know_

This thing isn't edit yet so don't go of and kill me for the grammar and spelling errors, 'kay?! Okay people, just a question here, what do you think about this whole Sasuke and Naruto having a baby thing? Do you think Kyos even a little like his dad and father? (He will say 'dad' to Naruto and 'father' to Sasuke...well if he ever says it out loads and actually means it that is...) I'm just wondering since this is the first story I brought in other characters, my own characters. So I want to know what you think.

Well enough rabbling from me, on with the story!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Years  
chapter three**_

"He'll come around." Naruto said sitting down next to Sasuke.  
"I doubt it. I would have hated me to, if I were him."  
"Don't say that. This is my entire fault for not letting you know sooner."  
"It doesn't matter, what's done is done."  
"I guess…" Naruto sighed. After a small silence Sasuke asked;  
"Naru, what's going too happened to me now? I mean, I can't live at your place now that I'm back."  
"You'll get back your house, when it's done remodelling. But until then you kinda have to stay here."  
"Kyo's not going to like the idea."  
"Well he'll live." Naruto smiled and rose from his seat walking to the kitchen. "You on the other hand I don't know."  
"What? What are you talking about now?" Naruto let out a small laugh. "What the hell Naruto, stop hiding things." Naruto stopped mid-stepped and turned around.  
"Do you always have to be a bastard?"  
"Naruto, come on." He walked over to him. "You know I didn't mean it like that."  
"Then why did you say it?"  
"Please Naruto. Come on what's happened to you?"  
"What's happened to me? Just because you're still a jerk doesn't everyone around are still the same!"  
"Geez calm down Naruto."  
"Calm down? I am calm." He hit his fist onto the kitchen counter.  
"I see that." Sasuke was now standing right behind him.  
"God Sasuke, why can't we just act like normal people?"  
"Because," He put his arms around Narutos waist and leaned his head one the blonds shoulder. "we haven't talked for years and we still are the same age as we were back then." Naruto leaned back onto Sasukes chest.  
"Why can't anything be simple?"  
"Like it was before?" Sasuke chuckled. "It's never easy. You of all people should know that."  
"I guess…" He turned around, Sasuke keeping his arms around the others waist. "But I was also blessed."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I had persons that loved me, and I got friends who love me." He hugged the taller man. "I'm so sorry Sasuke."  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"You never had anyone." He looked up meeting Sasukes eyes and then when it happened, he smiled. Not smirked but smiled.  
"I had you."  
"You make me sick." Both men turned around and looked at Kyo. "How can you, after all that happened just forgive him and act like nothings wrong? What's wrong with you?" Naruto took away Sasukes arms and walked up to his son.  
"Kyo, I love him. I've always done. And I don't what happened in the past, because that's in the past. He is here now and that's what matters."  
"So what I want doesn't matter then?"  
"Of course it does! You're one of the most important people in my life." He hugged his son. "You know that right?"  
"I can't- I'll stay at aunt Saku's place tonight."  
"Kyo, I know that you don't like me right now. But can you please just give me a chance?" Sasuke asked stepping close to his son. Kyo just glared at him.  
"You know what, Kyo? Stay at Sakuras place tonight and we'll talk about this tomorrow, all three of us?" Kyo looked at his dad then nodded slowly.  
"Fine."  
"Good." Naruto hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Come over right after training tomorrow morning, alright?"  
"Hn." He glared one last time at his _father_ before he left the apartment.  
"You two are so alike it scares me sometimes." Naruto stated with a smile.  
"Alike, I was never that-"  
"Don't finish that sentence; it's your son you're talking about. And yes you were. It's that Uchiha blood of yours."  
"Hn."  
"See, like father like son. Now let's get you some sleeping things, because I'm tired and I need my sleep, so I can get up in the morning."  
"Still a sleepy head?"  
"Funny. Ha… and you still a good morning person yourself?"  
"…"  
"Not so funny anymore, huh?"  
"You really are a kid aren't you?"  
"And you should talk?" He asked walking over to his bedroom. "Hey come here I need some help."  
"Wow you actually let others help?"  
"Screw you."  
"_Don't mind if I do_" Sasuke mumbled walking to join Naruto. "What do you need me for?"  
"Take this." He handed Sasuke a blanket, a pillow and covers. "You want a t-shirt to sleep in or are you still sleeping in your boxer?" He asked looking through the closet. When he got no answer he turned around and found Sasuke looking at the pictures on his nightstand. "Hey you still sleep in only boxer?" He asked again waving a hand in front of the other man.  
"Um wha? What did you say?" Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"You're still sleeping in only boxers?"  
"Yea anything more and I'll die from heat."  
"Heh okay. Then you can bring that out to the living room." Sasuke looked questioning at him. "There's a bed-settee in there you can sleep in."  
"I'm sleeping on the sofa?"  
"What did you expect?"  
"I don't know."  
"Sleeping in my bed?" Naruto shook his head. "I may still love you and all Sasuke but that is pushing your luck a little too much." Sasuke smirked.  
"I guess."  
"Now shoo of you go, into the living room. I need to sleep and I can't do that with you standing there."  
"Fine." Sasuke said with a small pout. "Good night, Naruto."  
"Good night Sasuke." Naruto said and kissed his cheek, causing a small blush to appear on the other man. "Sleep tight."

- - -

Sasuke was lying in the bed-settee and looked through one of the albums that were still lying on the table. It was filled with pictures of Naruto and Kyo, when Naruto still was pregnant, Kyos first day in school, birthdays, when he had graduated from school, when he had past the chunnin exams, all the events in a child's life, his child's life that he had missed.  
Looking through the pictures he couldn't help but to tear up, there was this whole new person he needed, wanted to get to know. What he liked to do. What kind of friends he had, what he did for fun. All this things he didn't know. But his sin hated him. Who could really blame him? He was an Uchiha, we hold grudges, and mostly at our family. He had of course loved his family, but of course you get angry when your father doesn't really care for you. His mother had always cared, and Naruto was a lot like her in some ways. And maybe he was like his dad? What if he turned out like his father? What if Kyo never gave him a chance? What if his son would hate him for the rest of his life?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it wasn't much happening in this one and that it's a bit short... Gomen ne**

**Promise there will be more things happening in the next one ;)**

**Love -Unelore **


	4. They're talking?

_Hello there, long time no see, ne? Alright here's the fourth chapter of the story 'Years'. I hope you'll enjoy it.  
_

_FACTS: Naruto and them are all around the age of 33, they have kids in the age of 5-18. This also contains relationships between people of the same sex. If you don't like, don't read._

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura © to Masashi Kishimoto  
Kyo, Lyrica and CO are all © to me, Sandra S.E. Norqvist Åström

_- - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Years  
Chapter four**_

"Inami for Gods sake stop staring!" Lyrica said and poked her friend in the side.  
"Wha?" She said as her face turned red.  
"I know you like Kyo, but to see you star at him ALL the time is not fun."  
"I-I'm not staring." Inami stuttered.  
"You're really like your mother aren't you." Neji said giving his niece a pat on the back.  
"Neji-san!" He smiled at her.  
"Kyo, Sano you can stop now." He said to his students and walked over to them. "And Kyo you're supposed to be home right now. Your dad told me to remind you."  
"Fine, see you later sensei." Kyo said walking away from the training ground.  
"Hey why the sad face?" Sano asked walking up beside his team-mate and friend. "Didn't your, um, other dad returned yesterday?"  
"For being the smartest shinobis son you truly are dumb."  
"Not nice! Dad said Hokage-sama had been in some happy mood yesterday. So I just thought you would be to…"  
"First and foremost that jerk isn't my_dad,_ I will never acknowledge him as such either. And secondly why the hell would I be happy that _he_ returned?"  
"He is your dad. You should give him a chance."  
"I can't believe this! Who died and made you my mother?"  
"Hey Kyo," He griped his friends arm. "you're being stupid if you don't at least give him a chance." Kyo stared at Sano, sighed and shook his head. "Kyo, please? At least try for Narutos sake."  
"You know, sometimes I wonder if there was a mix up when you were born." This made his friend blush. "You really should have been born a girl," _things would have been easier._  
"Stop it. And go home and TRY and salve things with your dads." Sano smiled let go of him and pointed at the direction of Kyos house. "Go!" Kyo shook his head again, but walked in the direction of his house. "Don't forget we're going to the festival! You promised!" Sano yelled. Kyo just waved.

"You finally came." Naruto stated when his only son walked through the door.  
"Yea." He said, walking inside to sit down at the dinner table. "Why did you have to send Neji-sensei to remind me?"  
"Oh he really did that? Wow never thought he would, but I asked him anyway." His dad said putting down the tea in front of his _father_ then sitting down next to _that_ person. "Now there's going to be some things that will change."  
"Such as?"  
"I will be living here,-"  
"Do you really need to?" Kyo asked with little hope on getting the answer he wanted.  
"It's just till my house is liveable again."  
"Oh."  
"But we'll be eating dinner together." His dad filled in. Kyo frowned.  
"Can't I just live at aunt Saku's place or at Sanos?"  
"This whole thing is so that you two can get to know each other."  
"I don't want to get to know him! Why do I have to?"  
"Kyo what do you have against him? He is your father just as much as I am."  
"No he's not! You have been there all my life he haven't."  
"That's why I want to get the chance now." Sasuke said.  
"Let's go out to dinner tonight, and everyone else is coming so you don't have to worry." Kyo rolled his eyes and looked at his parents. "And since is the festival tonight we can spend time during that too."  
"Dad, I promised Sano I would go with him."  
"Then bring him along."  
"I highly doubt he would want to hang out with you two."  
"Kyo that's not nice. I don't think Sano will mind, we can ask him during dinner."  
"He's coming too?"  
"I said everyone didn't I?"  
"That including Inami and the other annoying daughters of your friends?"  
"Hey wait a minute here, you mean that Sakura, Ino and the rest of them are also coming?" Sasuke asked, Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"For two people to be alike this much and haven't seen each other at all, it's scary." Both father and son frowned at this, making Naruto laugh at the site. "And yes your old fan girls are coming and _your_ present fan girls are also coming tonight."  
"Do I have to?" The other two asked simultaneously then looking at each other, blushing.  
"Yes! Now I have to get to work. Kyo you and Sasuke will spend the afternoon together, as long as you don't kill each other I really don't care what you do as long as you do it together." Naruto stated and left before he would hear the complains from his son and from his love.

"…" Both father and son sat there, at the dinner table, just looking at each other. Just when Kyo thought about disappearing from there not caring what his dad would say it knocked on the door. "I'll get it." He said walking to the door but before he could open it the one knocking did.  
"Hey Kyo I thought that you would avoid this place."  
"Hi there Lyrica. How nice you to stop by."  
"Oh come on, bro. You- oh- you're here to." She said when she noticed Sasuke.  
"Yes." Came the answer from him.  
"Dad told us that we have to hang out till dinner tonight." Kyo said walking back to his father, but sitting down in the sofa.  
"So what have you planed to do?" She asked also taking a seat, but at the dinner table. Both father and son looked at her, towards each other then back at her and shrugged their shoulders. "You couldn't think of anything, or is it that you can't agree on anything? Or could it be that you haven't spoken at all since Naruto left?" Neither one spoke. "I guess I was right with the last then."  
"Hn"  
"Hmph"  
"I can't believe this. Either way I was just here to pick up some things for my mission tomorrow. Then I'll leave you two alone, since both of you are so eager to talk to one and other." With that she took her things and left.  
"She really is her mothers daughter." Sasuke said when the door shut behind the leaving girl.  
"Yea she is. You wouldn't want to get near her when she's angry."  
"She's strong, as her mother?"  
"You could say that. One time she crashed a part of the school building just because a girl in her class had 'stolen'_her_ boyfriend."  
"I'm guessing this boy wasn't even interested."  
"He never was, and never will be."  
"Then she have even more in common that I thought." Sasuke smiled. Then they both realized what they both just done, _we actually talked_.  
"Um, Kyo?" Sasuke asked after some weird silence.  
"Yes?"  
"Would you mind telling me something about yourself?"  
"Um, what do you want to know?" _I'm doing this for dad, remember, for dad._  
"What do you do for fun? How are you doing as a shinobi? What's your favourite holiday?...things like that." _'I can't believe that I, Uchiha Sasuke, am asking things like this.'_

* * *

A/N: Not that long chapter,but as you may notice this will turn in to a long story...at least a lot of chapters.

If you have any questions ask, hopefully I can answer them )

//Unelore


	5. Battles and Yukatas

_**Disclaimers; ** _**Don't own Naruto and them...** **Naruto characters © to Masashi Kishimoto**

** Kyo, Lyrica and CO are all © to me, Sandra S.E. Norqvist Åström**

** Gomen ne! Didn't mean to take this long. Really sorry guys. I'm truly sorry.**

**So I'm doing some explaining in this one. And yes there is some "out-of-character-ness" in this but hey it's 18 years after the current manga. And people do change, do they not? So if you feel like flaming this, do so.** I'll just ignore you...

**Hope you enjoyed it **

_FACTS: Naruto and them are all around the age of 33, they have kids in the age of 5-18. This also contains relationships between people of the same sex. If you don't like, don't read._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - **_

_** Years**_

_**Chapter five **_

"So. Kiba and Hinatas child, Inami, has a crush on you?"

"Yes, and Neji-sensei says that she's acting like her mother when she had a crush on dad."

"But then I'm guessing you haven't inherit your dads lack of realizing things like that."

"Was dad really that clueless?"

"Sometimes he was. But I think many times of them he just played, he was the clown of us."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that your dad was a prankster, right? But I believe, just like many others, that it was only something he did to get attention. But he really is a strong ninja. When he got back from the training with Jiraya-sama I was envious of his power, even a little scared. He had possessed a power far greater then what I had. Just because he wanted to be equal to me..."

"Was that a reason-?"

"I felt weak in his presence, with his big talk about getting the town to acknowledge him as a great ninja and that he would be the Hokage one day. It frightened me. He had goals in his life, people he wanted to protect. But what did I really have?" He took a sip from the tea they just made. "I wanted revenge on my brother, for killing my clan. But to do that I needed power, power I couldn't get if I stayed in Narutos presence, he weakened me, no he changed me. Just like everyone else he ever met, but I was afraid. That if I stayed by his side I would grow and feel compassion for others, just like he did, does. And then I would never get the revenge that I had felt the need to get all those years."

"Then Orochimaru and the sound made me an offer," He continued. "that I would get power. The power I needed to kill Itachi. After almost killing Naruto, I left everything behind to follow, my goal."

"Revenge." Kyo stated, Sasuke nodded.

"In Sound I learned things I would never gotten the chance to learn here. I left Orochimaru, I picked up my own team, search after my brother. I killed him. After that I met Naruto again. He asked me to return here. We spent, um yea, that was the night you were conceived"

"Spare me the details."

"But I didn't think it was for real. He was gone in the morning and I didn't think much of it."

"But what have you been doing all these years?"

"Truth be told. I don't really know. Avoiding Naruto mostly, because I didn't dare to see him again. I couldn't understand why he wanted me to return. Why he searched for me all over." He looked at his son and smiled a genuine smile. "Not until now."

"But now, tell me about Shika and Temari's son, Sano right?" Sasuke continued. "The way you talk about him, there must be something-"

"There is nothing between us!" Kyo stated, rising from is seat and cheek turning a nice pink colour.

"Oh really? That's why you're blushing then." Sasuke teased.

"I-I'm not blushing! We're just friends, team-mates."

"But then again if he's Shika and Temaris son he can't look that good." Sasuke said and smirked.

"For your information he looks just fine, he's really cute. And looks not-" He slapped his hand over his mouth and made a Naruto-like goofy grin.

"Oh is that so."

"Don't dare tell anyone!"He said and sat down once again.

"I can't promise anything, you never know when things might slip."

- - -

**A few hours later; **

"Do you think they will talk, at all?" Sakura asked, dropping of a few papers from the hospital.

"I don't know. I hope so. But you never know with them do you?"

"Well at least he's back. And I wouldn't think that just a few days would make him just accept Sasuke, just like that."

"You're probably right. It's been four hours since I left them. At least they haven't killed each other." Naruto said smiling. It knocked on the door and a man entered.

"Hokage-sama, you told us to report if anything happened. And well-"

"Well what?"

"Um they're on their way to the training grounds." Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks and rushed out of the office.

- - -

"Lets do this, then" Sasuke said taking of his jacket.

"Bring it on, grampa." Kyo said and smirked. With that they rushed at each others. Blocking and avoiding most of the others punches and kicks, Kyo landed a kick to Sasuke's left side and jumped a few meters away. "Getting old?" Kyo taunted as he whipped a few drops of sweat from his forehead.

"What are you talking about, kid?" Just then something exploded behind Kyo, but he managed to land without hurting himself, to much. "Aren't you suppose to be Jounin level now?"

"Shut it old man. Just because you never made it to Chuunin!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the comment at glared at his son, whom was now leaning against a tree a few meters away. Without thinking they both pulled out an kunai and sprinted towards the other.

"STOP IT!" They both stopped, kunai resting against the others throat, and smirking like crazy. "What the hell are you two doing? I said no killing, didn't I?" Now there was few others on the training ground, looking at their Hokage screaming at his son and his, lover.

"Does it look like we're killing each other?" Kyo asked, still looking at his father.

"You're holding a kunai at each others throats." Naruto pointed out.

"Kyo? What are you doing?" It was Sano's, he had made his way through the small crowed.

"Don't worry, Sano-kun, I wont hurt him,"Sasuke said with a small smile. "that much." He then added smirking at his son who just grinned back.

"No doubting who's the father." Someone in the crowed said. No there wasn't any questions to who was the father of Kyo. Naruto walked up to the two of them, looking from one to the other.

"What are you two doing?" He asked again, this time a bit more calmly. And now neither one of them could hold out any longer and they both burst out laughing throwing their kunais at the same tree. Everyone just stared at the two men lying on the ground, laughing. Taking a deep breath Kyo sat up and looked at his dad, smiling;

"Um hi, dad."

"What the hell?" Seconds later both man stopped and rose from the ground, acting like their outburst never even happened.

"Well, um we better get back home." Kyo said.

"If we're going to be ready in time, I guess we do." His father said and they both walked up to Naruto kissing him on either cheek.

"See you later." They said in unison and walked towards the exit.

As they left Naruto was just standing there blinking, while his brain tried to make any sense out of what just happened. Had his son and Sasuke, the cold bastard number one, tried to kill each other, then just laughed it of and then left? Had they planed this? What the hell was going on? Naruto was not the only one confused at the training ground that moment.

- - -

"If you had said anything to him I would have pressed that kunai harder." Kyo stated as they entered the apartment.

"I was tempted to, but then I felt the kunai. But then again if I had said anything, this whole afternoon would have been a waste." Kyo opened the fridge and took out two beers and handed one over to his father. "How long do you think-"

"Right about, now." But nothing happened. Both of them looked at the door.

"What? He's not after us?"

"No he has to. We just did some miscalculation." Kyo offered looking at his father, they shook their heads. They would never miscalculate anything, would they?

But this time they did, because after another thirty minutes there was still no signs of Naruto.

"You don't think he's mad and don't want to come home?" Once again the shook their heads.

"No, he would be bursting through that door if he was." Then what could have gone wrong with their masterplan of 'Messing with Naruto's mind'? Seconds later there was a knock on the door. They stole a glance at each other before they walked to the door and opened it.

- - -

"Hokage-sama, shouldn't you be going home?" His secretary asked bringing him his fifth cup of tea.

"Not yet, I'm not letting them have it their way. Did you bring my yukata from the cleaner?"

"Yes, and I sent someone to deliver the other two, to your home."

"That's good. You can go home now, Yurika. And thanks for today." She bowed and left.

- - -

They both raised an eye brown as they looked at the small boy outside.

"Hokage-sama said to deliver this to you. And he sent a note with it." The delivery boy said, handing over the two packages and a small note to the two confused men at the door. With a bow he left them. Looking at the packages and at the small note they turned and walked inside, closing the door behind them. Sasuke opened the note as Kyo placed the packages on the dining table.

"'Dear Kyo and Sasuke, the little stunt you both played today was amusing. And it's nice to see that you both are getting along. But I have much work to do and your stunt cost me a great deal of time. That's why I'm sending you your yukatas for tonight. We will all meet up at 'Niku' for dinner, at seven. And do not dare to be late. Naruto. P.s Love you both.' He even added a small heart..."

"That's dad in a nutshell." Kyo said opening the packages. "This must be yours." He stated as he picked up a yukata with the Uchiha crest on it.

"Where did he get this?"

"It's dad." Kyo said as if it would explain it all.


	6. Fights and making up

**Okay guys, this chapter is now getting this story to M... This is my first try at a lemon so do not kill me if it sucks!! **

**Well then...um I dont own the Naruto characters but I do own Kyo and CO... **

**ENJOY **

* * *

"Remind me, why am I doing this?"  
"Because you love me and you have too."  
"Yeah…" He looked at the others in the restaurant, many of them he recognized from when he was a child, the other he had seen in Narutos pictures at home.  
He had been introduced and re-introduced to people all evening, at to be honest was really quite tired of it; most of them had treated him just like any other man in there. But then there was those who just said their greetings to Naruto and then just ignored him.  
At his table where not only Naruto and Kyo sitting but also Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka, whom he found out had married his old sensei when Naruto had allowed marriage between two persons of the same sex. Though there was a rumor that he allowed that just so Iruka and Kakashi could marry, but that was just rumors.  
"Hey dad, can I be excused?" Kyo asked rising from his seat.  
"Why? We only just got here!"  
"Dad, we've been here for soon two hours." His son pointed out.  
"He wants to be with his friends, Naruto, let him."  
"And why are you two getting along so well all of a sudden?" They both smiled, well smirked, at him. "Fine! Go, say hi from me." With that Kyo left them and the restaurant.  
"It's not like I don't like you to getting along," Naruto stated as he and Sasuke was walking the crowded streets later that evening. "it's just scary how well you two get along on such a short time."  
"You said it yourself, he's my son. We are alike."  
"So that's what it is now?" 

- - -

"Sano, what do you want to do now?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Lets go over there and play some more games." He took his friends arm and dragged him over to the stands. There was a lot of people, not just by the stand in the whole city. It wasn't just people from around here, there was people from the other countries to.  
"Mind if we join in?" A girl asked them, with two friends in tow.  
"Of course not." Kyo said, and they played games. He even won prizes to them all. But as they where leaving the game stands he noticed that Sano was gone, excusing himself he left in a hurry to find him.

"Hey Sano where did you take of to?" Kyo asked, finally finding his friend.  
"I didn't feel well." He answered turning away.  
"Then say so! Want me to walk you home?"  
"Shouldn't you be with your new friends?"  
"Tomo is with them, lets walk home!" He grabbed Sano's hand but Sano got it away.  
"I'm not a girl! You don't need to walk me home!"  
"Just let me walk you home!"  
"No I can handle myself!"  
"But-"  
"Leave me alone!" With that Sano rushed away from there.

- - -

"Hey Naru? Lets go home." Sasuke said taking Narutos hand.  
"But I want to play some more games and eat more of those-" Sasuke shut him up by dragging him to the closest alleyway and pressing his lips against Narutos.  
"Um…" As the kiss was broken Naruto licked his lips.  
"Mind going home now?" The blond shook his hand, they walked home. Hand in hand.

"You know something?" Naruto said closing the door.  
"What? Do you want some tea?" Sasuke asked walking into the kitchen.  
"Um no…that kiss…"  
"What about it?" Sasuke walked back to Naruto.  
"It was the first kiss since that night."  
"Yea…you're right."  
"Sasuke"  
"Hm?"  
"Did you ever- No never mind." Naruto sat down on the sofa.  
"Did I ever? Kiss someone else?"  
"You did?"  
"Never willingly, no."  
"What?" Sasuke sat down in front of him.  
"Well one night I wasn't really paying attention, so Karin kissed me."  
"Oh..?"  
"Not that I ever felt anything for her…but what about you?"  
"Well um yea a couple of times…"  
"What?!"  
"Well I was kinda dating for a while, not that it worked-"  
"You dated someone? I guess I couldn't have asked for-" Naruto took Sasukes face between his hands.  
"Sasuke, I wasn't able to love anyone else like that, since I had you on my mind." He closed the small distance between them and kissed Sasuke, whom wasn't slow in response. He pulled Narutos body closer. Letting his tongue out he licked Narutos lip which made Naruto break the kiss shaking his head.  
"I can't do this."  
"You don't have-"  
"But I want to!" Sasuke looked at him questioning.  
"I'm not sure I'm following here, first you say you can't and stop then you say you want to?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Naru, let's just take it slow. When you know, you'll feel it here-" He pointed at Narutos head then tushed his chest."-and here. Why don't we just call it tonight?"  
"Thank you, Sasuke." Naruto said smiling.  
"Don't thank me, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." Naruto kissed his cheek, said good night and disappeared into his room.

- - -

"Kyo!" He got slammed in the back. "What are you doing here? I though you and Sano would-"  
"Get lost Minami!" Kyo snarled.  
"Who put a stick up yours?"  
"Hmph."  
"So its Sano, isn't it? What happened?"  
"Why would anything be wrong? And why would it have anything to do with Sano?"  
"Well you were suppose to be with him tonight, and the fact that you're sitting here, drinking, only made it more clear."  
"Hn."  
"What did you do?" Shun asked sitting down next to his friend.  
"What makes you think I did something?"  
"It's always you. Sano rarely does anything bad to hurt or offend you."  
"So you most have done something." Minami added grinning at Kyo.  
"I don't know what I did. We were having fun on the festival, now he wont speak to me."  
"You probably did something, can you think of anything?"  
"We ate dinner with dad, which you know you where there. Then we went to the festival, ate candy, met some girls, played games with them I even won one of them a price-" Shun hit him over the head. "What was that for?!"  
"For being so dumb! You were hitting on a girl! WHILE being with Sano!"  
"So? We're friends...whats the problem?"  
"Friends? So you never had any other intentions? You only see him as a friend? BAKA!"  
"No thats not true I-" He cut himself of.  
"You what?"  
"I like him, more then as friends. But why ruin a perfectly fine friendship? When he clearly doesn't feel the same." His friends sighed and shook their heads. "What?"

- - -

Sasuke was sitting, in his boxers, on his temporary bed, it had been almost two hours since they had said good night, but he couldn't sleep. He really wanted to make Naruto his, completely, once again. But just as he had said, he didn't want it to be forced. Walking to the bathroom he stopped outside Narutos bedroom.  
Standing there, he wished he had the courage to open the door and lie down next to the man he loved, as the thought crossed his mind the door swung opened and he was face to face with said man.  
"Um...hi?" More didn't he have the chance to say as Naruto pulled him inside the room only to be pressed up against the now closed door and having Narutos lips pressed upon his own. Breaking the kiss they panted heavily, gazing into each others eyes. There was no doubt left in the blonds eye, there was only one thing there: Desire...  
Sasuke kissed his blond, this time deeper, tongues battling for dominance, which Sasuke won. Pushing away from the door Naruto felt his legs hit the bed, seconds later he was lying on his back on said bed with a Sasuke hovering over him, taking in every inch that was Naruto, just as Sasuke Naruto was only in his boxers.  
He moved his hands from his sides, slowly following the lines of Sasukes muscles on his chest, making said man shiver. The raven haired man closed the distance between them, kissing the jawline of his lover moving down his neck, sucking and biting down making marks, love marks, marking him his.  
Narutos hands dropped down on the bed clutching to the sheets as Sasuke found his way down to the blonds nipple, sucking on one and pinching the other. Making the blond let out moans, which made Sasuke smirk, not that Naruto saw it but he felt it, oh god he felt it.

Biting down one last time Sasuke moved lower, using one of his hands slowly stroking the inside of the blonds thighs, the other to hold himself up so he didn't crash down on his beloved blond. Making a stop at the line of the blonds boxers Naruto looked down at him, questioning why he stopped.  
"Naru, can I really do this? I wont be able to stop after this, can I make you mine?" Smiling at his lover Naruto answered:  
"I was already yours a long time ago." Kissing him Naruto helped him take the only piece of cloths on their bodies off. Continuing kissing him, he moved his hand to Narutos erected manhood, stroking it earning a couple of moans from the man under him. Naruto started bucking his hips as Sasuke increased to pumping his lover.  
"Ah...Sa-Sasu-" Lowering himself, he started sucking on base of Naruto's shaft. Letting go with his hand he moved his mouth to the tip, licking of the pre-cum, making Naruto let out a groan and arching his back. Teasing him, he blew out some air, Naruto shivered under him. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's hair."Sasu...please" Not being slow in following his loves, needs, he sucked down, not being able to take him whole he went as far as his gaging reflexes would let him. Not going unnoticed by the blond as he pulled hard on Sasuke's hair and moaning out loud. Stopping for a second Sasuke held out three fingers:  
"Suck." Naruto loosened the grip on Sasuske's hair holding said mans finger and sucking on them, lobing them really wet. When Sasuke thought it was enough he pulled his fingers out of the others mouth,using one of them circling Naruto's entrance he got up faced to face kissing him long and hard. Then he started nippling on Naruto's earlobe and whispered:

"This is going to hurt, so bare with me." Feeling Naruto nod he entered with one finger, making Naruto biting down on his lip, then entering another one he made a scissoring motion preparing for what would come, Naruto clutched his eyes shut. As he entered the last finger Naruto couldn't hold in he let out a hurting scream which Sasuke muffled as he kissed him, trying to give him something else to think about but the pain. Sasuke moved his fingers, searching, when Naruto opened his eyes and arched his back he knew he found what he was looking for. Hitting that spot once more he tried to remember where it was, pulling out he gained a disappointing moan. Positioning himself he kissed Naruto one more time before he pushed inside. Not moving he let his lover get used to his size, when Naruto moved his hips he stated to pull out leaving the head, pushing back in hitting the prostate heads on. Gaining a load moan. Doing this over and over they both were panting and screaming the others name.  
"Sasu...faster...oh God" Naruto pulled Sasuke down for a passionated kiss, letting Sasuke get deeper. Resting his arms around Sasuke's neck Naruto let out another moan and burrowed his nails into Sasukes back earning a moan from the man on top.  
"Naru...amazing-" Naruto shut him by kissing him and rolling them over, Naruto now on top. Sasuke rested his hands on Naruto's hips as Naruto rose himself up and down on Sasuke. "I-I'm almost-"  
"Yes...yes" Sasuke helped Naruto by moving his hand to the others one forgotten member, pumping him in the speed of the thrust he was doing into Naruto. Few moments later his hand got warm and Naruto screamed out his name, as Naruto squeezed around Sasuke he was not slowing coming himself. Naruto fell onto him, both panting.  
"Where did you learn that?" Sasuke asked in between pants, pulling Naruto into a hug. Naruto just smiled, to exhausted to do anything else. As they laid there, together in each others arms, they didn't hear the front door open and closing...


	7. Best friends tell each other everything

* * *

Hi guys, long time no see -wave- I've been having a lot of things going on in my life, and it's starting to work out now...um yea either way sorry for the wait and here's the seventh chapter of "Years"

**Disclaimer: I do not own the serie Naruto, but I do own a few of the characters in this story ;)**

ENJOY!

* * *

**Years**

**Chapter seven**

"Dad!" Kyo opened the door to his father's room, only to be hit by the image of his parents lying together, cuddled up against each other.

"Huh?" Naruto said opening his eyes, first seeing his lover which made him smile, then he laid eyes on his son and the smile on his face went away. "Kyo?"

"Shower and get dressed, I don't want to be killed just because I have a father that can't get up in the morning!" With that said he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"I'm late, again." Naruto answered getting out of bed, but sat down again as his hips reminded him of what he, they've, been doing hours before. "Ouch!" Sasuke snickered and sat up behind the blond, kissing his shoulder.

"You know, you can always call in sick."

"Did you forget something? I'm Hokage, I can't have a day off, at least not with the paperwork that's still on my desk waiting to get done."

"DAD GET UP AND READY!" Both men sighed and rise out of bed.

--

"Sano, can you go check if the twins are doing their homework?" Temari asked her son as she was cleaning up in the kitchen. Her son didn't answer. "Sano?" She walked into the living room where he was sitting, by the window just staring out. "Sano, honey?"

"Huh? What?" He looked at his mother. "Did you want me to do something?"

"Yes, but is there something wrong? I mean you where home early yesterday, I mean you where home before us."

"Mom, anyone would be home before you."

"True, but still. Did something happen between you and Kyo?"

"Why would it be something that would be wrong between me and him?"

"Well, you were really happy that the two of you would be going together and then you're getting home early and you've been spacing out all morning."

"There's nothing wrong."

"He did something, didn't he? Of course he did, did he hurt you? I'm going over to Hokage-sama right away and I'll tell him to talk with his son."

"Mom?" She had turned to leave but stopped turning back to her son.

"Yes honey?"

"Don't you think it's better to know all the details before going to the Hokage and complaining about his son? Kyo didn't do anything, it's just me, I'm not really feeling well, that's all." She looked at her son, she decide she wouldn't go to Naruto, just yet.

--

"What's with the walk, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned and smiled his goofy smile at Neji. "I've seen that walk before."

"Gloat all you want, Neji, but you can't get me in a bad mood today."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Neji, I'm sure you actually had a reason for being here?"

"Yes, I ran into Temari and Shikamaru this morning, and they told me that there was something up with Sano. So I thought I would check with you if you've heard anything?"

"No nothing, well Kyo wasn't at his best temper this morning. I'll talk with him when I get home. There's probably nothing to worry about."

"Probably not."

"Okay, come on if you got something to say spit it out already!"

"No it's nothing."

"Yea, right, and I was born yesterday!"

"You weren't?"

"For God's sake Neji, it's my son and they're both your students!"

"All I'm saying is that you know how those two usually are, but this afternoon at training. They weren't talking to each other and avoiding each other."

--

"Hey Sano, wait up!"

"Shun, what are you doing here? I thought you had practice?"

"Well Kyo's being an ass as usual and I couldn't stand him."

"Can you ever stand him?"

"You're probably right, I don't understand how you manage to be around him every day?!"

"We don't see each other every day!"

"Sorry did I hit a soft spot?"

"Shun, please."

"But come on, I mean for really what the hell do you even like a guy like that? And secondly he's fathers Uchiha Sasuke-"

"That doesn't have anything to do with it! And you know it! Sure he can be a jerk and a bastard, but he can also be very sweet and I can tell him anything."

"Except the fact that you're madly in love with him!"

"Why is this making you so angry? It's not like this concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? You truly are clueless aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind me, just do me and everyone else a favour go talk things out with Kyo, please."

--

"Kyo, I heard from Neji that you and Sano avoided each other today. Why?" Kyo looked up from his plate and stared at his dad. "Are you having some problems or something? Please tell me you didn't do anything?"

"Why does everyone ALWAYS believe that I did something? Maybe he did something, huh? Ever thought about that? Maybe for once your son wasn't the one who did something wrong!"

"Okay, what did you do?" Sasuke said sipping on his saké.

"And why are you taking his side? I thought you would be on my side on this!"

"Hey, son, the way you try to get us to believe it wasn't you it just means it was you. You're trying to hard."

"Would you stop torment our son? Now, Kyo why don't you just talk with him? Maybe you just misunderstood each other? Maybe you both are angry, annoyed at each other for no reason at all?"

"And you is it I who has to go talk things out with him? And not the other way around?"

"God you're stubborn! Just-" It knocked on the door, Naruto walked over and opened.

"Oh Sano-kun, how are you?"

"Um alright, Hokage-sama-"

"Naruto, please I'm at home."

"Is Kyo home?"

"Kyo, it's Sano he wants to talk with you."

"See he came to you not the other way around." Sasuke said smirking at his son who walked over to the door.

"Um do you have a minute?" Sano asked.

"Sure, let's take a walk." He looked back to his parents, who smiled and smirked at him, as he closed the door.

--

"Um, so what did you want?" Kyo asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Well I talked with Shun today-"

"What did that bastard say? Something bad about me, ne?"

"Yes and he said something that got me thinking."

"Oh?"

"You know, we've know each other all our lives and we're best friends, right?"

"Yea…"

"Best friends tell each other everything, right?"

"They should."

"Well that's what I've always thought too, but what if that everything is something that most likely will hurt their friendship, should you still tell your best friend about it?"

"I've been thinking about that these past days too."

"So what do you think?"

"I don't know, maybe it's better for the best friend to not know?"

"Yes, maybe so…"

"I mean we all are allowed to have secrets that no one knows about, right?"

"Of course!"

"So you have secrets I don't know about?"

"I guess I do. But so have you, right?"

"But I only have one."

"What does that has to do with anything? Don't get all worked up and angry about this now!"

"I'm not angry!"

"Alright if you tell me one I'll tell you one, deal?" What am I getting into?

"I don't want you to know that!...well I do I just don't know how you'll react about it.."

"Then tell me and we'll find out."

"You go first."

"What are you? Five?"

"Yea so what?"

"Fine! I like you! There I've said it!" Kyo stopped and stared at his best friend. "Um Kyo, can you stop staring? Please, it's creeping me out."

"Uh what? I don't know if I heard right, can you repeat?"

"I'm not saying it again. Now tell me yours!" Sano crossed his arms over his chest, Kyo looked at him for a few seconds then he smirked, leaned close and kissed him. Which caught Sano by surprise and he was gaping like a fish when Kyo leaned back again.

"Stop looking like a fool, you're not a bit cute looking like that."

"I'm not cute in the first place!" Sano pointed out.

"Yea you are." Sano blushed, which only mad Kyo smirk even more.


	8. Hanging out, coming together

Disclaimer, I do not own the Naruto characters. I am the owner of the kids and a few others though oh and the story ofc :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**YEARS**

_a Naruto story_

* * *

_**Chapter eight**_

When Kyo returned later he tried his best to not give anything away, but the stupid grin never left his face; "I'm guessing you two are, friends, again." Sasuke said looking up from the book he was currently reading as he was lying in the sofa. Kyo just nodded and walked into his room, getting ready for bed. Falling asleep with the grin on his face and the kiss fresh in mind.

/

"Minami!" Ino called for her daughter from their kitchen. "Get down here already!"

"I'm coming ma'" Minami grabbed her shirt from the end of her bed and pulled it on as she rushed down the stares to her mother in the kitchen. "Wha'?"

"For God's sake, Minami, what's with that outfit?" Her mother comment on her supposed pants and the shirt which had more hole in it then even her mothers old fish-net shirt. "Don't you have a mission or training today?" She asked serving her daughter breakfast.

"Nah, the gang's meeting up at nine-"

"Honey, it's nine fifteen." Her mother informed her.

"Crap!" She grabbed the toast, kissed her mothers cheek and rushed outside.

/

"Kiba, honey, where's Inami?" Hinata asked sitting down next to her husband at their set table.

"She's got a date with her friends." Kiba answered, giving their youngest daughter a toast and trying to get their middle child's dog away from the table. "Yumi take care of your dog!"

/

"Brother? Why are you smiling?" Kana asked her brother as he got ready to leave the Nara house. "Yes, why are you smiling?" Komo added.

"Mom, tell the twins to stop asking me the same thing!" Sano said, gabbing his wallet.

"Shika-honey, tell Kana and Komo to stop messing with their brother!" Sano heard his fathers famous 'Troublesome' before he heard the book being closed and his father walked over to them taking the twins by their hands. "Let's leave Sano to go on his date."

"It's not a date dad!" His father smiled and walked away with his smaller siblings. "See you later!"

/

"Who's missing?" Sano asked as he joined his friends at their usual meeting place. "Minami?"

"I'm-pant-here!" She said as she ran up to them. "Sorry tha' I'm late."

"It's alright, so everyone here?"

"Everyone except Lyrica-" Inami said.

"She's on a mission and it's nice not having her around." Kyo explained.

"Speak for yourself jerk, I quite like your sister." Shun added with a grin.

"Oh get a grip she would never fall for a guy like you Shun, haven't you heard? She doesn't go for the nice guys." Kyo ducked for cover behind Sano as Shun aimed a punch at him.

"Oh go hid behind your boyfriend-!" Sano and Kyo both turned beat red looking at each other, as if asking 'Did you tell him?' "I should have brought my camera! I would have made millions from that picture alone!" Shun remarked grinning like a mad-man.

"So you' finally hocked up, huh?" Minami asked, as she had gotten her breathing even. Once more Kyo and Sano looked at each other, hoping for the other to answer the question. "Taking tha' as a yes!"

/

"Yurika, could you send for Haruno-san for me? Tell her I would like her to join me for lunch if she can." Naruto's secretary nodded and left his office, to do the tasks he had asked her to do. She was happy being the sixths secretary, even if he was late more often then not and he tended to doze off during the later hours of the day. But he was a great man, a great Hokage and even if she had been taught to hate him when she was growing up, she had given him a chance and she had proven right with her own judgment. Her parents didn't like the idea of their only daughter working for that bastard, but even they had to admit that he was a darn great Hokage despite all the things that had been said about him. Reaching the hospital she asked to talk with doctor Haruno and was lead into said womens office. "Oh hi there miss Jun, what can I do for you today?" Sakura asked looking up from her papers. "Hokage-sama was wondering if you would join him for lunch today?"

"He sent you all the way here to ask me to a lunch date?"

"Actually he asked me just to send for you but I had other errands in the area so thought I would come in person, miss Haruno."

"I see, well you can tell Naruto that I do have some time to spare for my old friend. I'll be coming around twelve."

"Thank you, miss Haruno. I will tell Hokage-sama. Good bye."

"Have a nice day miss Jun." With that she left the hospital, did her other errands before she got back to the office informing Naruto that Sakura would be joining him for lunch at twelve.

/

"Lunch!" Minami howled. "I need food!" They other laughed as their friend held her arms over her stomach as it made a sound.

"Didn't you eat anything this morning, Minami?" Sano asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nah, ma' made breakfast but if ya' missed it I was late."

"Meaning you missed breakfast. I guess it's time for lunch either way." The other agreed and they went from the paint ball place they've just been at down town to get something to eat.

"I'm just saying if we would separate you two, then just maybe the other team would have a chance!" Shun explained. "Come on, when you two are in the same team you always win."

"Not always." Sano tried. "It was that one time when-"

"We won that." Kyo said, sipping on his drink. "So just because we are a good team we shouldn't be in the same team? That's just stupid, Shun."

"Sano next time you'll be in mine and Minami's team!" Shun hollered.

"Shun! Calm down."

"Only if you're with us next time!" Sano looked at Kyo who just shrugged.

"Fine! I'll be in your team next time." Minami and Shun both jumped Sano hugging him. "Air! Please!" They let go of him, grinning like crazy.

"I'm not sure I like them grinning that much, hey Inami-chan you're cousins with Shun. He's up to something ain't he?" Kyo asked leaning close to Inami, who blushed.

"Probably, Kyo-kun." She answered, for once without stuttering.

"Then you'll have to help me and kick their butt next time." He said smiling leaning back in his place, Inami nodded becoming even redder. Not going unnoticed from the others.

"Hey Kyo! Why are you hitting on my cousin, in front of Sano?"

"I wasn't hitting on her, right Inami-chan." She shook her head. "See!"

/

"Lunch coming!" Sakura said opening the door to Narutos office. "You asked for a date, here I am."

"If I knew it was this easy getting a date with Haruno-san, I would have asked a long time ago."

"I'm here to see Naruto. What are you doing here, Reiko-san?" She asked the man sitting in the sofa as she placed the lunch boxes on Narutos desk.

"I'm here to see Hokage-sama, Haruno-san." He answered with a smile. "But he's apparently in a meeting right now and will be back any minute. Or so I was told." He patted the empty seat next to him. "Why don't you come join me as we wait?" Hesitating she sat down next to him.

"How are the business going, Reiko-san?"

"Gin, please. And the business is going just fine. How is the hospital working?"

"It's going well, the newest nurses are doing a great job." She focused on her clutching hands in her knee. "How..."

"He's good, they both are." He answered. "It wouldn't hurt if you and your daughter came and visit us. He miss her and Riko wants to meet his sister."

"I'll try my best, Reiko-san. But you do know how he feels about me." He nodded.

"But he wants what's best for his children."

"Then he shouldn't have separated them!" She rose from her seat. "If he wants what's best for them he wouldn't have made me choice one and leave the other! Nor should he have-"

"I know how you must feel, Sakura-san." He stood and took her in his arms. "It couldn't have been easy. Why don't I take Riko with me next time I come for a visit?" Sakura looked at him, smiling.

"I would like that, very much so."

"Sorry I am late!" Naruto said, bursting through the door. "Um did I interrupt something?" Smiling Sakura shook her head, Gin kissed her cheek and let her go.

"Why don't you let me see my grandchild next time too? Oh and Hokage-sama I left the papers to your secretary send me a reply when you have looked over them. Now I'll take my leave and let you two eat your lunch." He bowed to Naruto. "Sakura-san, I'll be coming in a week if that is alright?"

"Yes, Gin-san, that is alright. I'll make sure Lyrica is home then." Gin smiled and left. "You planed for this didn't you?" Sakura said, sitting down in Narutos chair opening the lunch box.

"Me? Nah I'm not so smart, Sakura-chan. You know that." He said smiling, pulling out a chair joining her at his desk.


	9. Twinbrother

:peaks out from a corner: Err..'ello, been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that.

**Lore:** As you guys would know by know she :points at Sam: does not own Naruto-

**Sam:** Hey but I do own Lyrica, Kyo, Shun and-

**Lore: **Yes that you do, but lets just get this started. People might actually want to read this one....believe it or not.

**Sam:** Enjoy, and guys thanks for all the support

R&R ;)

* * *

**Years**  
_A Naruto story_

_**Chapter nine**_

"Welcome back. Was the mission a success?"  
"Of course it was. I have never failed a misson-"  
"Yet." He added with a smile.  
"Have faith will you? Or is that to much to ask for?"  
"I heard that dad had talked with your grandfather, yesterday."  
"Was my grandfather here? Was-"  
"No he was alone."  
"Oh..."  
"Hey, cheer up. You'll get another chance."  
"Lyrica, your mother wants to see you." Shun said walking up to them. "I ran into her when I was at the hospital, she asked me to tell you if I saw you before she did."  
"Better get going then." She said with a smile.

"Mom you asked for me?" Lyrica said as she opened her mothers office door.  
"Yes, I wanted to talk with you about something. The day after tomorrow, I need you to take a day off. And I know we don't really take days 'off' but I want you to say no to work and your friends on that day."  
"Err...okay. May I know why?"  
"We're gonna have guests, your grandfather and brother-" She stared at her mother.  
"Wait so what you're telling me here is that we, you and me, are seeing grandpa and Riko?! In two days?!" Smiling at her daughters reaction she continued;  
"Yes, they are coming here for a visit. I talked with Gin yesterday. He misses you, so does Riko-"  
"What about dad?"  
"He's busy, you know he can't visit. But I'm sure he would like you to come visit him when you don't have a lot of missions and such. And if you want to I'm sure you can go back with them when they go back."  
"You mean it? You sure? Can I, really?"  
"You miss each other, I won't stop you if you want to see your father."  
"Shit – I have to clean my room!" She realized and rose from her seat. "Err – I'll see you at dinner later." Giving her mother a kiss then she rushed home, to start the cleaning and figure out what to wear when she got to meet the other part of her family.

"You know it will be fine, she's a big girl."  
"I know Naruto, I know. But I-"  
"Don't worry. Hey can I come and say hello to my godchild since he'll be coming as well?"  
"Of course you can, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you."  
"Though I think he'll be even more thrilled to see you and Lyrica, Sakura. How long has it been since you last saw Riko?"  
"Two years ago, on their 13th birthday."  
"I really can't understand how you can survive not seeing him more? I know I get depressed after not seeing Kyo for a week."  
"I got Lyrica. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have him close as well. But this is how it worked out, this is how it was arranged-" She tried to hold back her tears, Naruto pulled her into an embrace.  
"I'm sorry Saku – I didn't think..." For the first time in years she let herself cry, and she cried for the years her daughter had to spend away from her father, her brother and grandfather, for all the years she had missed out on her sons life, for all the years she put herself through the hurt of never letting herself cry...

And so the day of the visit came;  
"Aren't they here yet?"  
"This is the third time in five-" Sakura got interrupted by the doorbell. Lyrica shot a big grin towards her mother before rushing over to the door to open.  
"Sis!" Lyrica threw herself at her brother, giving him a big hug."Missed you."  
"I've missed you so much Riko! And you, grandpa." She gave her grandfather a hug as well.  
"You're not inviting them inside?" Her mother asked, smiling at them. Lyrica grinned and told her brother and grandfather to come inside. "Did you have a safe trip?"  
"Yes, though someone had a hard time being still." Gin said, smiling at his grandchildren.  
"I did no such thing! Sis you believe me, right?"  
"Heh nah sorry, I'm with grandpa on this one. I'm sure you were all over the place, just because you missed your sister so much."  
"You weren't sitting still either, dear, you were all over the place as well." Sakura informed as a small blush came upon her daughters face.

"Naruto, I've been thinking. In a month the re-modeling will be done and I'll be able to move in. But..."  
"But?" Naruto asked hanging another piece of wet laundry.  
"It's more of a suggestion, really."  
"What is, Sasuke?"  
"Why don't you and Kyo move in with me?" Naruto stopped his movement for just a second, continuing he said;  
"Talk with your son about that."  
"So you're okay with it?"  
"Talk with your son and I'll let you know." He answered with a smile.

They had finally been able to get some time alone, for the first time since their confessions to each other, the others had been very eager to share both this and that about what the two of them could do now that they had finally gotten together, Minami had been worse. Then again, she always were. Kyo placed his arm around Sonos shoulders as they had sat down in the sofa in Kyos room.  
"So...this has been some really eventful days haven't they?"  
"Yes and I believe Minami have way too much of an imagination for our own good." Kyo chuckled.  
"That she has, I think that's something she's gotten from her parents."  
"No doubt about that, Ino-san and Sai-san do have a lot of imagination as well." Sano said with a smile and leaned his head on Kyo's shoulder, taking his hand in his. "I-err..."  
"What is it?" Sano looked up at his boyfriend, biting his lower lip. "Hey you want me to jump you?" He leaned down and kissed Sano, moving his hand from Sanos to caress Sanos cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. "Hey, I'm not letting you of the hook just that easy."  
"Why, when I all I wanted was a kiss?" Kyo smirked.  
"You're not all that innocent are you?" Sano kissed him, nibbled on his lower lip then moving away.  
"Who ever said I was?"  
"Oh? So you wouldn't mind me doing this?" Kyo moved his arm from Sanos shoulder to around his waist and moved him so he sat over his lap and Kyo kissed Sano. Sano shook his head. "And this?" He opened his boyfriends shirt, kissing down his neck moving lower to plant a kiss on his nipple, making Sano let out a soft moan, making Kyo smirk.  
"Kyo?!" It knocked on his door.  
"What?!" Kyo spat, anger towards the person on the other side of the door.  
"Hey I want you to tag along for dinner, my brother's in town – and you can bring Sano with you." She tried to open the door. "Hey why is the door locked – what are you doing in there?" Sighing he moved Sano to the other part of the sofa, kissed him, and moved to open the door. She looked at him, and saw that behind him was Sano, someone she didn't expect to be in his room. "Oh... you weren't alone...err..Hi there Sano..."  
"Hi Ly-chan." Now she noticed the marks on Sanos neck and looked at Kyo, raising an eyebrow.  
"Haven't you heard?" Kyo asked, smirking again. Happy that she hadn't found out yet.  
"If you've missed it, I've been busy since my brother is here."  
"Sano and I are officially a couple now." She was opening and closing her mouth, kinda like a fish Kyo noted, and couldn't for once come with a smart-ass comment for his statement. "And if Sano doesn't mind we can join you for dinner with your brother. It's been some time since I last saw him."

* * *

**Lore:** If you got any questions about anything or if you want Sam to deal with anything special in the story - let me or her know ;)


End file.
